


bad boys bring heaven to you

by faded_jenes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Daddy Kink, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_jenes/pseuds/faded_jenes
Summary: Kyungsoo is just a boy Jongin fucked, though he knows fate could play more tricks than that.





	bad boys bring heaven to you

**Author's Note:**

> mood of this story is heavily inspired by these songs below.
> 
> ►Body Language by Tabithur Nauser
> 
> ►Bulletproof by Tabithur Nauser
> 
> ►Lavender and Velvet by Alina Baraz
> 
> ►Quit by Cashmere Cat ft. Ariana Grande
> 
> ►Everything by SMNM
> 
> ►13 Colt 95 (rare remix) by Tony Lanez
> 
> ► Heaven by Julia Michaels
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: forgive me for my awful smut writing!

Title: bad boys (bring heaven to you)

Pairing: kaisoo

Genre: smut, PWP! (porn with plot), romance, infidelity, daddy!kink, age gap!au, age switch, top!jongin, bottom!kyungsoo

Rating: M

Warning: poorly attempted smut

Summary: Jongin knows there is more to the pretty hustler he met on the streets, but surely he isn't expecting Do Kyungsoo to be the brother of his fiancee.

 

 

 

* _the context is not in chronological order_

 

 

 

 

 

_part i_

_april 26_

 

Fridays mean fucking. Fridays mean Kyungsoo bent over his desk, nails drilling scratches onto mahogany and bucking his hips out to meet Jongin. Kyungsoo’s heat is tight around his length, sucking him into its core each time he rams in. 

 

Jongin loves the way Kyungsoo lurches forward, thighs gripping hard and knuckles turning white. Jongin also loves the way Kyungsoo tugs his hair, finding purchase in his dark locks when the friction is too much for him to handle. Kyungsoo’s back curves into a pretty arch, Jongin notices, whenever he slams back in, hard and slow thrusts pleasing him into completion. 

 

Saturdays spell smoke and sex. Jongin would pop a stick into his mouth, lighting the tip and watching Kyungsoo through the tendrils of smoke. Fingers would pry open his zip followed by a smooth tongue which works expertly around his girth, teasing and putting him on the edge. 

 

Kyungsoo looks beautifully debauched, lips swollen and full, taking Jongin until he hits the back of the other’s throat. The release comes sooner, spilling from Kyungsoo’s mouth and splattering his cheeks in ropes of white. 

 

Kyungsoo would look up from his thick lashes, yanking Jongin down by his tie to meet his lips. Jongin would taste himself on Kyungsoo’s mouth while leaving Kyungsoo to breathe in the bitterness of nicotine. They would kiss, open mouthed until Jongin slips in and sucks harshly onto the hot cavern with the hunger of a man starved for years. 

 

There is an art in straddling, Kyungsoo shows him, as he ascends from his knees and crawls up. Jongin would fit Kyungsoo on his lap where the latter’s pillowy thighs cushion the sides of his legs. They are a tight fit, distracting Jongin from his train of thoughts, worries of marriage and women. 

 

Sundays sing strangers. Jongin watches blankly as Kyungsoo gets up and walks out, leaving his scent to linger on silk sheets. There is no goodbye kiss or note stuck to the drawer, just the smell of sex residing in the suite. The smoke comes later, swirling into voids of muted silence. Jongin lets his lungs burn upon each inhale, watching the end of the cigarette growing shorter before he shuts his eyes and drops the stick. 

 

Daylight breaks later, the foamy taste of caffeine washing away the traces of lavender and velvet. 

 

 

_part ii_

_january 23_

 

“Thank you for having me,” Jongin raises his glass towards the head of the table. The old man seems pleased as he reciprocates Jongin’s toast with a hearty chuckle. “Our pleasure, Kim!” The sound of glass clinking against each other echo off the dining hallway before Jongin returns his gaze back to face the monstrosity in front of him.

 

Do Soojung. The pretty female who sits across the table with fingers poised delicately around the napkin and thin lips which are painted blood red. She is pretty, too pretty when she looks up to smile at him shyly. Her eyes are drawn feline-like, narrowing into a frown as Jongin bunches his sleeves up to check his Submariner. He wants the woman to know he is far more interested in counting seconds than to pay his mind to her caked face. 

 

She is pretty, too pretty, but Kyungsoo could easily foreshadow her anytime. 

 

To be locked into the prison of marriage isn’t what Jongin has signed up for when he returned to South Korea. God fucking knows that he comes back, for what he hopes would be the last time, to cut off his family ties. Yet his bedridden grandmother guilt trips him into a proposal, stating the marriage into Do’s family as her dying wish. Fuck women and their words. 

 

“Now that everyone’s here,” Mrs Do chirps, “Shall we start the dinner?” She snaps her fingers for the maids bring out the dishes, beaming widely like a proud matriarch until one of the butlers scrambles to her side. The man in suit whispers conspiringly into her ears, earning a deep frown on her lips. Both direct their glares to the doorway, only to reveal the pretty hustler whom Jongin has hooked up on the streets night ago.

 

“Not so fast, dear Mother,” The male struts in, donned in tight designer slacks and a calculating smile. “Mind if I join the dinner, everyone?” 

 

 

 

_part iii_

_january 9_

 

_They met in the alleyway, right next to the exit of the city bar. Another kid strapped for cash, Jongin thought, when he saw the male clad in tight distressed jeans and midnight jacket snug to his petite frame. His hair was an unruly red, undercut with a gelled up. He looked like a movie, about a college dropout playing a hooker to make ends meet. Pity was not what Jongin was paying for when he decided to approach the pretty male._

 

_“Cold night, eh?” He fished out tobacco from the pockets, lit it up and grinned at the smaller male who stared at him like a deer in the headlights. “How much for a night?” He asks upon an exhale, balancing the stick between his index and middle. Jongin knew he looked like a million bucks, dressed in Burberry and Tom Fords but the way the youngster eyed him made him feel self-conscious. “I don’t do anal,” The redhead said, plump lips twitching up into a tiny smirk, “but I do give a nasty oral, so in or not?”_

 

_The male gave him a name and the next second he knew, then a hooker, now Kyungsoo, was right down on his cock, licking the tip with feigned innocence though that tongue of his spoke experience. The elder eased into the ministrations, carding his digits through Kyungsoo’s thick red locks and tugging them hard. And that was how Kim Jongin found himself in the metro toilet, stifling his grunts to keep themselves from bouncing off the thin walls as the pretty hustler blew him to his release._

 

_He didn’t swallow, Jongin noted when Kyungsoo spat out white into the sink and gurgled him out. The youngster didn’t bother grabbing tissues; he just wipes off the wetness with his sleeves before returning his gaze on Jongin. “You can fuck my thighs if you want,” Kyungsoo offered, “that’s for a separate cost of course.”_

 

_Jongin hissed when slender fingers palmed his cock, rousing him again in his clothed confines. “Fuck,” He groaned when Kyungsoo unzipped his pants, this time with practised ease. “You’re really asking for it,” Jongin challenged, “and you’re gonna fucking get it.” He pushed Kyungsoo down on the toilet seat and shimmied the youngster off his jeans. He didn’t miss the tent in the other’s tight little brief, picturing the redness of the muscle behind the sheer fabric._

 

 _Kyungsoo’s thighs are full and curvy, milky skin winding down into pretty calves. Jongin thought he craved those skinny legs on screen but the thickness of Kyungsoo’s was something else. Jongin wondered what they would look in full garter, strapped to lace and tucked into high thighs, leaving little for the imagination. “Fucking get on with it,” Kyungsoo gritted as he tried not to fist his own cock for release. “Fuck me_ _like_ _you mean it.”_

 

_Snapping out of his trance, Jongin finally paid some mind to the whining youngster. “Eager, are we?” The elder smirked and did not miss the heavy blush dusted onto Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Growing hard, Jongin hastily spat onto his palms and coated his throbbing length with his spit. “Close your thighs for me, pretty.” He nudged Kyungsoo and the latter quickly obeyed, clamping his lower limbs shut._

 

_Picking up fast, Kyungsoo spread his knees apart slightly as Jongin’s cock slid in after, slick and hot. He grazed the shaft across the pale expanse of Kyungsoo’s inner thighs with a low growl, loving the burn of skin against skin. Jongin picked up his pace, thrusting in faster yet deeper, nudging the side of Kyungsoo’s neglected and leaking arousal. The youngster was pretty vocal, throaty moans escaping to match up with Jongin’s hushed grunts._

 

_“Fuck, this feels so good,” Kyungsoo panted breathily when Jongin’s hands tugged his cock out, stroking the base with a pace which was painful yet enough to drive him to the edge. “So close,” Kyungsoo whined as he sought release, clenching his thighs to take Jongin deeper while the elder jerked him off to completion. The youngster spilled hard onto Jongin’s hand first, strings of white dripping through the latter’s fingers. The elder followed soon after, thick load unleashed between the crevice of Kyungsoo’s thighs, painting streaks of white between the honey-like skin._

 

_“I believe you enjoyed yourself, dear John.” Kyungsoo grinned like a winner as he counted the wads of bills Jongin handed him. There was something about those pretty lips, widened into a beautiful heart shape when hiked up to a smile. Jongin felt an urge to ask Kyungsoo whether he sold kisses but he dropped it. It was a one-time thing, no string attached. For fuck sake, Kyungsoo was a hooker, and probably too young for his own good._

 

_Jongin left with hands tugged into his pockets to shake off the nipping cold, for he had left his overly priced coat on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. The youngster had refused his concern but Jongin insisted. He walked off, knowing the pretty male would be smiling into the warmth of the oversized coat._

 

_The night died away, young grown into old, with a pair of doe eyes and cocksucker lips playing at the back of his lids._

 

 

 

_part iv_

_january 23_

 

They are in Do Senior’s study room, surrounded by the smell of old books and cologne. “Fancy seeing you again.” This time, Kyungsoo is the one with the cigarette between his lips. Jongin thinks he’s too young to have his lungs ruined but he takes himself to light the stick for the youngster. “You have questions,” Kyungsoo watches him as he speaks through the smoke, “I can see them in your eyes.”

 

_Dinner had been a quiet affair. Mrs Do’s face turned into the meaning of ugly, eyes narrowed and lips pursed thinly in judgement. Soojung grew quiet, having read her mother’s temperament. She still peered up at Jongin from her plate every now and then, picture-perfect smile forced on her cheeks._

 

_Jongin drank in the brimming silence, leaving room only for the sound of cutlery clacking against the plates. He grinned back like a gentleman but it didn’t reach his ears. Instead, he found himself sneaking glances of the elephant in the room._

 

_Do Kyungsoo had dyed his hair black, strands combed over his forehead neatly. He was dressed for the occasion, Jongin figured, as he raked his eyes down the tame button-down tucked into Kyungsoo’s navy slacks. At that moment, Jongin thought Kyungsoo look handsome, just like a boy should. A charmer, Jongin concluded, charming indeed._

 

_“I think the sooner the better,” Mr Do broke the silence, taking a sip from the glass. “Don’t want to keep my daughter from her happiness too long.” Jongin almost gagged at his words but he hid his disgust behind the opaqueness of the napkin. “I second that,” Mrs Do finally uncurled her lips into a relieved smile. “How about May? For the wedding? It’s only three months away, enough for preparations and all.”_

 

_Soojung lit up at the suggestion, nodding her head eagerly. “What do you think, Jongin-shii?” She bites down shyly on her lips and looks over to Jongin, anticipation written in her eyes. Over to her left, Kyungsoo chewed on his venison thoughtfully. Jongin had this sudden urge to reach over and wipe the sauce off his lips. Kyungsoo seemed to have sense Jongin’s eyes on him for the younger glanced up._

 

_“I, uh, that’s fine with me,” Jongin covered up his slip up with a blinding smile. Soojung was quick to blush, gushing to her mother about her dress and cake and etcetera. Jongin cringed. Three fucking months and he would be tossed into pits of hell, loving a woman he didn’t._

 

“I do,” Jongin snatches the last bit of cigarette from Kyungsoo and brings it over to his mouth. “So you’re not exactly a kid strapped for cash, eh?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, but he doesn’t ridicule Jongin for his assumptions. “That, you’re half right,” Kyungsoo muses, “but I did need the money that night. You see, I’m rich but at the same time I’m not, not without my hell of a father.” 

 

“How about you? Born rich or—"

 

“Half, half. As in yes, I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth but I grew up making money from scratch.”

 

“Since when?”

 

“Since I got my MBA.”

 

“You’re old, fucking old.” Kyungsoo accuses, words breaking into a chuckle. “Excuse me,” Jongin feigns hurt, “I’m barely forty.” Their eyes meet and instantly, Jongin thinks he is back in high school again, crushing over some delinquent at the back of his class. Except, Kyungsoo is beautiful, bright eyes and full lips telling a story Jongin has yet to unravel.

 

“I’m her half brother,” Kyungsoo reveals, “Soojung’s mum isn’t exactly my mother, which gives her a good reason to hate me—a child born out of wedlock.” The younger doesn’t look sad, Jongin notices, just tired. “Is your mum—“ “Dead,” Kyungsoo cuts him off, toeing the curtains fluttering into the room. “Don’t worry, she lived a good life. Saw my dad till her last breath, right by her death bed so she was good.”

 

“Right,” Jongin changes the subject, “say, what are your plans for the future? Surely not seeking revenge on your evil stepmother, is it?” Tucking his arms under his chest, Kyungsoo glares at him playfully. “Fuck no! I’m not Cinderella and Mirae isn’t exactly evil,” the younger laughs softly, “She’s just peachy, most of the times.” 

 

“I’m in my last year,” Kyungsoo adds thoughtfully, “Med school is such a bitch but it’s the only way I can get the fuck out of here.” The cigarette has been finished by then and the room smells of a burnt cigar. “That’s a pretty detailed plan you have there,” Jongin tosses the butt into the ashtray and walks over. “Dr Do Kyungsoo.” 

 

“So you and Soojung, eh?” Kyungsoo shoots him a knowing look, “Fate is kind of fucking weird, don’t you think? Totally wasn’t expecting to fuck my sister’s fiancé.” Jongin stands next to him, tucking his hands into the pockets. “I don’t believe in fate,” The elder shrugs, “Not really.”

 

They stay side by side, exchanging nothing else much after, just basking in plain silence until Kyungsoo nudges an elbow to Jongin’s side. “Say,” The younger points over to Jongin’s Rolex peeking out from his sleeves, “Do you think you still have time?” Kyungsoo licks his lips and hooks his fingers around Jongin’s tie, tugging him down to his eyes. “Allow me to show you what you’ve been missing out, Kim.”

 

 

 

_part v_

_march 12_

 

“Sir, you cannot just barge in—“ Jongin looks up from his paperwork, twirling pen coming to a halt. “Miss me?” The youngster stands there, leaning by the doorway in his skinny black suit. He smirks teasingly at the man behind the desk. “Are you gonna invite me in or not?” 

 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin blinks out of his daze and puts down his glasses. “I came with Soojung,” The dark-haired male explains, “if that’s what you’re wondering about. Says she want to discuss the honeymoon or something.” The younger eases into the couch, making himself at home. The sunlight filtering through captures Kyungsoo in a delicate halo, dark strands turning into light brown as the younger brushes back his hair. 

 

“You can come anytime you want,” Jongin hums in reply, “you’re my brother-in-law after all.” The teasing tone snaps something in Kyungsoo. The youngster gets up from the sofa and sashays his way over to the executive, mischief gleaming in his deep mocha eyes. Kyungsoo circles around the desk like a predator. He expertly draws the blinds, shrouding them in darkness. 

 

“Would I be your brother-in-law,” The younger pushes Jongin back into the chair, index prodding at the latter’s chest and thighs coming to rest at the sides of Jongin’s legs, “If I do this?” On instincts, Jongin’s hands come up to steady Kyungsoo by his waist. Smirking triumphantly, Kyungsoo stares at him from his lashes before leaning down. 

 

“Would I still be your brother-in-law,” Kyungsoo grazes his lips against Jongin’s ears, “If I do this?” Lifting himself, the younger aligns his ass on the elder’s crotch. Jongin’s cock twitches when Kyungsoo grinds himself down on it, letting the length nudge the crack of his rear. “Say,” Kyungsoo rolls his hips sensually, earning a throaty moan from the man under him, “am I still your brother-in-law?” 

 

“Fuck Soo,” Jongin groans at the delicious friction, his bulge slapping lightly against the younger’s thick globes. Impatient, Jongin’s hands coil tighter, nails digging into the supple skin clothed by sheer silk, and thrusts up to meet Kyungsoo. His cock hardens at the sensation, precome soaking through his slacks when Kyungsoo bounces hard down on his length, hushed pants escaping the younger’s parted lips. 

 

A knock raps on the door.

 

“Sir, Miss Do is here. Shall I send her in?”

 

“Fucker,” Kyungsoo curses and peels himself off the executive. He sounds disappointed but the mischief in his eyes has yet to go away. “What are you—“ Jongin’s eyes widen when Kyungsoo slides down the seat and retreats under his desk. “Don’t mind me,” The younger dismisses, “Go on, entertain your lovely guest, shall we?”

 

Jongin shoots the ravenette a look of dismay. Kyungsoo now kneels inside the cramped little space and waits calmly. “Jongin-shii?” The pretty blonde calls, heels clicking as she steps into his office. “I hope I’m not disturbing you.” Her words earn a stifled snigger under his desk but Jongin is quick to cover with a cough. Fixing his tie, the CEO gets up to draw back the blinds and pull out a chair for his fiancé. “Of course not, Soojung-shii. Make yourself at home.”

 

The executive’s head snaps up when he hears the faint unzipping of his pants. A wet tongue darts out and licks the front of his brief lazily. Jongin’s shoulders stiffen when a finger hooks onto his waistband and tugs the hemline down. His cock springs out, heavy and hard. The tip of his girth is soon engulfed into the heat, teeth skimming the veins in the underside as Kyungsoo swallows him deeper. 

 

Jongin shuts his eyes closed for a good second and shudders under his breath. “Are you alright? You look flushed.” Soojung eyes him in concern, hands reaching out to touch his forehead but Jongin stops her in time. “It’s fine,” The CEO croaks, “Just a little under the weather.” Under his desk, Kyungsoo is on his knees, lips jutted out and cheeks hollowed. He sucks harshly, precum coating the corner of his lips.

 

Jongin is huge, all veiny and thick around his mouth. Kyungsoo draws out the length by an inch and starts to stroke the base. His tongue is kept busy, flicking the pulsating shaft. Kyungsoo figures Jongin is close when the latter fists his hair and shoves his cock further down Kyungsoo’s aching throat. Jongin finds it a miracle for Kyungsoo shows no sign of gag reflex, bobbing his head up and down his prick skillfully.

 

Soojung’s words are a blur, pink lips moving yet Jongin could barely make sense of them. “I’ll leave you to work Jongin shii,” The blonde rises from her seat, eyes still full of concern. “Please, do go home if you’re not feeling any better.” Jongin nods blankly and puts on a terse smile until the woman struts out of his sight. His grip on the desk is strained, knuckles whitening when he finally drops his act and comes.

 

His eyes search Kyungsoo’s lidded ones under the desk. The younger’s lips are stained prettily in white, eyes teary and cheeks flushed. His slacks are pooled around his ankle, slender fingers pumping his angry cock which hangs out from his Calvin Klein. “Ngh,” An overdue moan escapes Kyungsoo as he jerks forward, spilling his load into his own hands. 

 

Jongin doesn’t know what comes over him but he lifts Kyungsoo up from the floor and kisses him squarely on his mouth. He can taste himself on the younger’s glossy lips, warm and slick. Kyungsoo’s hands come up instantly, pressing at Jongin’s chest to shove him away but the elder pulls him closer.

 

Coiling his arms around the younger’s waist, Jongin bites down hard on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, prying the latter’s mouth open. Kyungsoo gasps at the sudden intrusion and Jongin snatches the chance to slip in, tongue probing and sucking on the hot flesh. It evokes a wanton moan from Kyungsoo, who finally melts into Jongin’s ministrations, hands crawling up from Jongin’s pectoral to his shoulders and finally fisting his ash grey locks. 

 

Kyungsoo’s lips are far addictive than Jongin expects, hot and sweet against his own. Jongin loves the plumpness when he nips down on it teasingly. He leaves them swollen, when they decide to part, lungs burning for oxygen. “Been dying to do that,” Jongin admits, taking in the sight of Kyungsoo’s ravished lips. 

 

“And that’s not how no string attached works,” Kyungsoo scrunches his nose, annoyed but pleased. “What are we?” The youngster leans down and rests his head on Jongin’s chest, mouthing the question against his heart. Jongin sighs, because he doesn’t actually have the answer, yet nasty words of society’s prejudice hang on the tip of his tongue. 

 

Affair. Infidelity. Cheater. 

 

His chin noses the crown of Kyungsoo’s head, kissing the dark strands lightly. “We can be anything,” He says much later, hands lost in Kyungsoo’s hair, breathing in the faint scent of lavender and Christian Dior. “That’s cheesy and abstract,” Kyungsoo snorts, muffled by Jongin’s shirt. The CEO grins down at the pretty male, “Well, I’m kind of a sappy shit.”

 

“Disgusting but will do, Grandpa,” Kyungsoo cranes up and pecks Jongin on his lips. “Hope you don’t mind being my sugar daddy because I’m kind of not keen on the mistress card.” 

 

 

 

_part vi_

_march 10_

 

Kyungsoo graduates as a salutatorian a week later. The boy holds his certificate in his hand, staring blankly at his batch mates who are rushed into the arms of their beaming parents.  He expects no one, not even his father who has simply tossed him the key of a brand new Maserati earlier in the morning. “Happy graduation,” The old man has said, indifference masked by a smile that barely reaches his eyes. He has pat Kyungsoo on the shoulder briefly and left right before the latter could mutter his thanks. 

 

Uncapping the mortarboard off his head, Kyungsoo combs down on his hair, eyes running through the sea of people when he catches a familiar mop of ash blonde in the crowd.  The older man looks debonair in his burgundy suit, shoulder broad and waist cropped, as he struts over like a cut straight out of GQ. The hemline of his slacks accentuates his daddy long legs with each step the blonde takes. Kyungsoo's long-held breath finally escapes him when a bouquet of yellow roses greets his arms. 

 

Jongin's eyes crinkle with pride when he leans down to ruffle Kyungsoo's black locks. "Congratulations baby," The elder mouthes and for once, Kyungsoo anticipates Jongin's lips on his. Those around them whisper about the dashing stranger who has graced the graduation carpet but Kyungsoo could care less.

 

The campus photographer catches the two in surprise with a flash in their faces. A candid shot of Jongin grinning down at Kyungsoo with his arm around the boy framed the screen of the DSLR. Jongin requests for another and instantly Kyungsoo finds himself pecked on the cheeks when the camera clicks.

 

 

 

_part vii_

_march 10_

 

 

"Are you sure this is a reward for me?" Jongin watches hungrily as Kyungsoo emerges from the bedroom. The sofa dips to the younger's weight and Jongin takes in the alluring scent of lavender and velvet, holding its beauty as its owner. On his knees with his hips bucked out, the elder could see how the boy's supple globes spilled out from the layer of lace nicely.

 

"How do I look,  _daddy_?" Biting his lips, Kyungsoo toys with the end of his pale cream crop sweater. The garter feels tight around his hips. Its white floral lace scratch against his soft skin, giving him the right amount of friction between his legs. The sheer ivory satin of his stockings clung to his plush thighs; the lacy floral appliques are attached to his garter by thin, barely-there straps adorned by tiny baby-pink bows. His mini skirt, which was clad in a see-through white lace thong, hardly covered anything.

 

There are hands on his thighs, brushing along the tingled skin and Kyungsoo's breath shortens when Jongin slips his hand under the cashmere top. "Like you should be devoured,  _baby_   _soo_." A blush blooms on the boy's heated cheeks at the endearment. "I want you to  _wreck_  me, daddy," The words drop close to the man's ears and Kyungsoo knows he is going to be the death of Jongin. The younger decides he likes testing the water, teasing the dangerous glint in Jongin's predatory eyes and keeping them both on their toes.

 

"Good boys shouldn't play with fire, Kyungsoo." A wicked grin curled up the man's lips and Kyungsoo barely has time to sink the words in before hot lips dived into his own.

 

_"But bad boys bring heaven to you, daddy.'_

 

 

_part viii_

_april 26_

 

It cracks. That something between them. Jongin fucks and Kyungsoo goes. It turns into a cycle. The elder knows what is getting onto the boy's nerves yet he couldn't bring himself to voice it out. When lust turns into love, one has to pay the price. And Kim Jongin realises, no matter the amount of money he has, he could never afford it. He could never deserve a someone like Do Kyungsoo.

 

_"I don't want to be my mother."_

 

Kyungsoo doesn't want to put himself in his mother's shoes. Those labels— _homewrecker_ ,  _bitch_ ,  _whore_ , he hates them to the core. A nine-year-old boy's vow. He isn't going to break it, even if his hearts says otherwise.

 

"You know this isn't going to last, don't you?" Jongin catches the stick between the boy's lips, smoke parting through when he breathes out. There are no tears in the younger's eyes; they are too cold and empty for a lover's liking. "Shouldn't we start writing the ending?" Propping himself up the window pane, Kyungsoo pull the laces of his robes closer and curls his bare knees closer to himself. The boy waits it out, waits for Jongin to down his shot of whiskey before their eyes meet for one of the last times. He should've seen this coming. Holding their gaze, Jongin smiles numbly through the words he chooses to let out. "Should we?"

 

Kyungsoo leaves on a beautiful Sunday morning, parting Jongin pieces of his heart he has unknowingly broken. Soojung comes over on Monday, hooks her dainty fingers around Jongin's arms and strings him along to collect their Cartiers. The ring is bone chill around his digit and Jongin thinks its shine is too glaring when Soojung slips it on for him. Like a foolish man, Jongin searches love in Soojung's eyes but all he can see is Kyungsoo and his pretty smiles. His heart burns and he wonders if the younger feels the same too.

 

 

 

 

 

May comes and they meet again, except Kyungsoo isn't the one walking down the aisle. 

 

"I do," Soojung smiles at him through the thin veil, "I do...set you free, Kim Jongin." No pain is written in her pretty brown eyes, only relief and peace. "Go," The gingerhead mouthes, patting him fondly on his shoulder, "Go to where you feel belonged." The matrimonial hall erupts into chaos when the bride withdraws the ring on the groom's finger and in that moment Jongin's feet break into a run. The man leaves a peck of gratitude and blessing on the Soojung's cheeks to which the bride sends him off with a tiny wave.

 

Jongin runs. He bursts through the mahogany doors, where summer awaits in its petals awake.

 

 

 

 

 

_"We both have to find someone to love, Jongin. And it's neither of us. That, we both know." Soojung beamed through the blinding flashes, lips drawn taut to maintain her facade of a happy bride. "No matter what, Kyungsoo is still my little brother." Jongin held her hand tighter and hid the shock in his eyes. "Break the deal. We both know you don't need your damn family to back you up."_

 

_The ledgers, the documents, the disguise, all broke with a gentle nod from Soojung. "Nice to meet you, Kai." The gingerhead unlinked their arms, the ring on her finger slipping off when Jongin met her eyes halfway. "Acquiring my dad's companies behind his back is pretty nasty, don't you think?" The male could only laugh hollow when Soojung handed him a stack of photos, Kyungsoo's hazy eyes along with his pretty smile tucked under Jongin's chin. "If you hurt him, just know I won't let you off."_

 

_The photos never reached their owner. 1_

 

_"Catch him, Jongin, let him know you've yet to let him go."_

 

 

 

 

A coin dives into the fountain with a splash. The boy has his hands clasped together, drawn to his chest in prayer with his eyes closed. "Don't you think we deserve an epilogue?" Chuckling, Jongin closes the distance, unclips the red rose from his breast pocket and meets his knees with the tiles. "J-J-Jongin," The name rolls of the younger's tongue and right there and then, the man knows he is where he should be. "Our story doesn't need a happy ending. Just give me a page to begin again." 

 

 

 

 

_"If you ever did come back, I want to know you again."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Say, stranger, do you want to come run away with me?" 

 

 

 


End file.
